


明日之歌

by bcaamage



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcaamage/pseuds/bcaamage
Summary: 传统媒体 VS 新媒体的大战（不是）
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Walter von Schenkopp, Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

下班时间已经过去了半小时，莱因哈特还坐在自己的新办公桌前，手机抓在手里，懒得打卡下班。  
整个下午他都在思考这次突如其来又极其诡异的岗位调动。  
莱因哈特周一刚到公司就收到了调动通知，偏偏这个时间老总和其他几位负责人全都出差在外。  
他一时间无法寻求合理的解释，只好先服从调动，其余的事情再做打算。  
从这栋四层小楼办公室的窗口，莱因哈特可以眺望临街的那栋高楼，他原先的办公室就在大厦的高层，房间宽敞布置时尚。  
此刻他环顾四周，这个房间也不小，然而里面密密麻麻摆满了办公桌，墙边堆满了文件柜，陈旧的刊物堆得满满当当。  
中午他来到这里，没人跟他交接，只有一位临时工大姐在这间大办公室里打理着一切。  
诡异的情况还不止如此，听大姐说，这个编辑部的编辑上周全部分散派去了其他编辑部，只剩临时工大姐，噢，还有一位编辑，最近生病请了病假，好一阵没来了，她也不清楚休假结束后他还会不会过来。  
当然这些都不是最叫莱因哈特头疼的问题，最关键的问题是，他接手的这本杂志，虽说他以前没怎么关注，但也有所耳闻，准备这两年就停刊了。  
他，莱因哈特，二十三岁，上周还是时尚杂志主编，并且去年还创下了公司销量的新高，今天却被被扔到了一本随时会被停刊的杂志。  
想到这里，莱因哈特想通了，他是上层派系斗争的牺牲品。  
想通了这一点，其余的事情也就无需着急了，一切都可以慢慢规划，不过首先要想办法把过去团队的编辑挖一两个过来。

半小时后，健身房更衣室。  
莱因哈特刚换好衣服，有电话打进来。  
“嗯！”  
“莱因哈特，怎么这么没精神？”电话那头的声音说。  
“今天发生了太多事情。”  
“怎么了？”  
“电话里面一句两句说不清楚，偏偏这时候吉尔菲尔斯在外面出差！”  
“啊，我已经提前结束，回来了。”  
“什么？你回来了，怎么不早说。好了，快过来陪我锻炼，然后我们去吃饭慢慢聊。”  
“啊，抱歉，莱因哈特，今晚不能陪你了。”  
“为什么？你不是都已经回来了吗？”  
短暂的沉默，“今晚我约了你姐姐。”  
莱因哈特的沉默不算短暂。  
“喂，莱因哈特？”  
“好了，你去吧！”  
“你没事吧，莱因哈特？我明天陪你锻炼。”  
“好，我去锻炼了，挂了！”

莱因哈特把手机放回包里，突然发现里面有一个文件袋。  
他想起这包东西是临时工大姐下班前交给他的，他心不在焉收拾东西时不知怎么就塞进了包里，带来了健身房。  
这个文件袋是作者的投稿，寄到编辑部已经有三个月了，前主编打算退稿，突然的变动如今就成了莱因哈特的工作。  
如今几乎所有的投稿都是电子邮件发到公司邮箱，这样寄来厚厚一摞文稿还真是少见。  
吉尔菲艾斯今天不能来陪莱因哈特健身，他的热情少了一大半，准确的说不是热情，是因为没有搭档做辅助，好些动作练起来不大方便。  
莱因哈特索性坐在更衣室的椅子上，抽出文件袋里的文稿翻看起来。  
才看了几页，莱因哈特觉得这个作者写得相当有趣，不明白为何前主编打算退稿。  
这篇看起来很适合在《银河传奇》这种有着几十年历史的文学杂志上刊登，搞不好还能拉动销量，当然，需要修改调整的地方也不少。  
莱因哈特快速翻到最后一页，果然找到了作者的署名，杨文里。  
莱因哈特立刻拿出电话，按着文稿上留下的电话号码拨过去，可惜，关机了。  
继续往电话号码底下看，作者还留了家庭住址，莱因哈特当即决定不锻炼了，他打算现在就登门拜访。


	2. Chapter 2

莱因哈特按照地址来到了公寓，在楼下的门禁按了房号，没人接听，等了一会又按了一遍，还是没人接听。  
他掏出手机，再次拨打电话，跟之前一样，关机。  
好不容易燃起了一丝希望，此刻莱因哈特心情跌落谷底，但他不打算放弃。  
就像他的手机铃声，截取了他近期最喜欢的健身视频教练的加油语：加油，再来一轮，你一定可以做到！  
半途而废从来不在莱因哈特的字典里面。  
他看了一眼手表，不过刚刚八点，他打算就在附近等一会，就等到九点吧，再晚就失礼了。  
有了打算后，他才想起自己还没有吃晚饭，莱因哈特走上旁边一条小路，在街边便利店买了个三明治，随即看到一家酒吧，正好在里面等。  
莱因哈特在吧台买了一杯啤酒，往里走找了一张空桌子，他坐下来，快速打量了一番。  
大多桌子旁坐着三三两两的顾客，角落的一张单人沙发上，有人懒洋洋的坐着，举着一本杂志，身前桌上的酒杯已经见底。  
艳俗的封面，莱因哈特想，就像我刚接手的那本。  
他转念又想，如今这个年代还真有人看这种杂志，大概这也是他刚接手的杂志还在勉强支撑，没有停刊的原因吧。  
他干掉了三明治，解决了大半杯啤酒后，再次拿出电话，这一次电话接通了。  
“杨文里……老师？”莱因哈特对着话筒说。  
“是我，你是？”  
声音似乎靠的特别近，莱因哈特循声望去，果然，就是墙角那个看杂志的人，手机正贴在耳朵上。  
两人吃惊地对望了几秒钟，莱因哈特收起电话，端起酒杯，提起桌下的包走了过去。  
“杨老师，你好！我是《银河传奇》杂志的主编，莱因哈特。”  
“啊，你好！不用喊我老师，叫我杨就好了。”  
莱因哈特发现对方抬头，乌黑的眼睛睁大，缓缓合上手里的杂志，似乎没有站起来的意思，于是他拉开桌子对面的椅子坐下来。  
“抱歉，我打过电话，关机了，因为投稿上留有地址，恕我冒昧直接过来拜访了。”  
杨文里缓缓举起他搁在桌上的杂志。“你是主编？”  
莱因哈特的心咯噔一沉，他知道这本杂志是通俗读物，然而刚才看到封面的嫌弃感再次涌起，他真的没想到竟然如此低俗。凑近了仔细看，居然是三十年前的旧刊，他这是上哪里去找到的？  
“是的，刚刚接手的新主编。”  
“噢，麻烦你了，你们杂志退稿也如此正式吗？有空寄给我就行了，其实，不寄也没有关系。”  
“啊，我不是要退稿，我是想刊登这一篇，不过有些地方需要修改。”  
“需要修改啊，好麻烦，算了，直接退稿吧。”  
啊，这人什么情况啊？明明是他主动投稿的，怎么又会主动要求退稿？莱因哈特一头雾水。  
不过他注意到杨文里不时地偷看手机，似乎有些心神不宁，他决定现在还是不要继续谈下去的好，于是说，“今天时间不早了，我们下次约个时间再详细谈稿子，你看如何？”  
“好啊。”  
莱因哈特心里舒了口气，不过一时间他有些不知所措，杨明显不在状态，他不确定自己是继续坐一会，还是立刻告辞。  
这时他的手机突然响起来，莱因哈特看了一眼，又是垃圾电话，他立刻挂断了。  
“你喜欢健身？”杨问。  
“能看出来吗？”莱因哈特至少不用纠结是走还是留的问题了。  
“你的手机铃声！”  
“啊，我才开始半年，你知道的，我这个职业长时间坐着，不利于身体健康。”  
“的确，为了工作，任何姿势都不健康，只有自由自在的久坐，就健康多了。”  
莱因哈特强忍笑意。  
杨文里又一次查看手机，随后突然坐直了，身子前倾靠着桌子，似乎有话要说。  
“冒昧问一句，你是在躲什么人吗？”莱因哈特问。  
“躲？不是，我只是提前避免一些不必要的麻烦。”  
莱因哈特再一次强忍笑意。  
杨文里终于开口了，“莱因哈特，你介不介意比较近距离的接触？我需要你帮个忙。”  
“多近？”  
“情侣亲密的那种。”  
莱因哈特轻轻摇头，老实说他不清楚自己是否介意，不过眼前这人乌黑的眼睛闪光，看起来真的非常需要帮助。  
“那好，请你跟我过来。”  
莱因哈特跟着杨文里走到酒吧后厨入口旁的走廊里的内公用电话前，杨文里背对着电话，他轻轻拉着莱因哈特面对着自己。  
突然，杨文里抬起左手，揽着莱因哈特后脑勺把他的头靠近自己。  
太近了，太近了，莱因哈特微微侧过脸，感觉到自己的眼镜架碰到杨的脸颊，他听见了自己砰砰的心跳声，尽量放轻呼吸。  
莱因哈特咽了口口水，他明白了杨肯定是在躲什么人，他脑子里不由自主浮现出了电影场景，那么现在既然是做戏，是不是应该做得更真实一点？  
“需要我吻你吗？”莱因哈特轻声问。  
“啊，什么？”杨文里的声音很轻。  
杨比莱因哈特矮半个头，一直从他肩头朝外打量的大眼睛，此时对视上了莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼睛。  
“我们需要接吻吗？我是说，需要装得更真实一些吗？”莱因哈特感觉到杨的呼吸喷到了自己脸上  
“噢，不用，就这样就行了！”杨文里轻松地回答。  
莱因哈特不知道过去了多久，也许一分钟，但他感觉不到时间了。他只能听见自己的心跳声。  
“好了，危险解除！”  
杨抽回了揽着他后脑勺的手。  
“你在躲什么人？”  
“催稿的。”  
两人约好之后电话联系就分开了，莱因哈特回到自己车里，他突然想到，如果跟杨文里约了稿，他以后是不是也需要这样到处找他呢？


	3. Chapter 3

健身房办公室。  
杨文里坐在房间中间的桌子上，一直盯着站在墙角高桌前摆弄电脑的先寇布，不时抬头看看墙上的钟。  
“你还有多久弄完？”  
“你说吧，我听着。”先寇布没有回头，也没有停下操作。  
“嗯……我道歉，迟了几……”  
先寇布放开了鼠标，深吸一口转身，走到旁边背靠着墙，面对杨文里，“你终于肯露面了，电话要么关机要么不接，短信不回，也不在家里，啊对了，常去的酒吧也不在，肯定找到了什么新地方，上周亚典波罗找了你好几天。”  
“替我跟他道歉。”  
“你自己不会道歉吗？那家伙以为你出什么事了，好几晚没睡好，白天也没精神锻炼，他抱怨你害他掉肌肉了。”  
“你们身上多的是，掉一点也没关系吧。”  
“哼，我懒得跟你解释！你到底干什么去了？”  
“我一直都跟你说我很忙。”  
“你在忙什么？”  
“写小说。”  
“不是早就写完投出去了，听说被退稿了。”  
“你的信息过时了，没退，不过需要大篇幅修改。”杨其实没打算答应莱因哈特修改，只不过先寇布不知道。“对了，我最近遇到你的粉丝了。”  
“美女吗？”  
“特别美，不过你什么时候对性别有限定了？”  
“杨，别想转移话题。你说到粉丝，我们的健身视频的订阅量一直稳定增长，涨幅还不少，这些你都知道，但是，因为你，我们不得不放慢了更新速度。”  
“我渴了。”  
“喝点什么？”  
“白兰地。”  
“这里没有酒，蛋白粉要不要？”  
“除非你有红茶味的。”  
先寇布打开储物柜，翻找了一会儿拿出一小包东西扔过去，杨伸手接住。  
“自己去冲！”  
杨翻了个白眼，伸手从口袋里掏出一个小U盘，扔给先寇布，“抱歉，耽误进度了。”  
杨低着头，捏着手里的小袋蛋白粉，“我真的想不通，为什么一定要我来做这个？”  
“我们大家一起的公司，所有人都在全力以赴，你也要出点力吧。”  
“你很专业，充满热情，做示范动作特别帅气，你录视频的时候，直接收音不就好了，何必要自找麻烦让我来配讲解。”  
“最初我们也做过好几种不同的尝试，不过这种效果最好啊。我的身材，我的容貌，加上你的声音，可以吸引更多的女粉。”  
“我知道，只是……”杨没了声音。  
这几个月，杨心里有太多话，可是先寇布一直一直非常忙碌，始终情绪高涨，每次大家在一起吃饭，所有的话题全是围绕着前期视频得到的好评，他们接下来准备推出的新主题之类。  
杨没有先寇布他们的热情，甚至对于健身这件事毫无兴趣，配音根本也只是自己胡乱弄的，结果压力越来越大。  
最初以为只是大家随便玩玩，谁知道会成了现在的局面，杨感觉跟朋友们之间似乎隔着了屏幕，他一直观望着他们，自己却无法前进，却也不想就此远离。  
“杨，下次速度再快一点，好吗？”  
杨长长的呼了口气，要找机会好好聊一聊啊。“晚上一起吃饭吧。”  
“今晚不行，我约了人。”先寇布说着抬头看墙上的钟，“哎呀，已经这个点了，我要走了，今天不送你回去了。”他一边说一边脱掉了身上的衣裤，从储物柜拿出一套衣服。  
杨盯着他，“咦，就这么看，你的肌肉好像不如视频里的好啊。”  
“这是自然，录像之前要脱水，还要充血。”先寇布裂开嘴灿然一笑，摆出了展现胸肌的姿势，“下次录像你也来看看吧！”  
“不用了，你那些视频，我都要看吐了。”  
先寇布从桌子抽屉里拿出几张卡片，递给杨文里。“健身房的体验卡，拿去送给你朋友。”  
“我的朋友你不是都认识。”  
“总会有新朋友吧。”  
“那你怎么知道我的新朋友会喜欢健身？”  
“不喜欢的话就把我的视频安利给他，再送体验卡。”  
看着先寇布穿好衣服，关掉电脑离开后，杨在办工作桌上继续坐了一会，想到先寇布居然真的没有给自己倒水，他出门走到休息区，准备离开之前打杯水喝。  
吧台后面的货架上上摆满了好几排各种口味的蛋白粉桶，还有各种各样的补剂，他没兴趣喝那些运动饮料，当然，这里也没有酒，只好去自助饮水机接一杯直饮水。  
就在这时，他一抹耀眼的金色闪过眼角，接着他听到了声音。  
“好巧啊，杨，你也是这里的会员吗？”  
杨转头看到饮水机旁，莱因哈特正在冲蛋白粉，他直起身子，装模作样地问，“嗯，你是哪位？”  
莱因哈特一脸惊讶，白皙的面容泛着红光，他低头看看自己身上的衣服，好像突然想到了什么，“我是莱因哈特，上周我们见过。我今天穿着这些，还没有戴眼镜……”  
杨文里噗嗤一声笑起来，“抱歉抱歉，我开玩笑的，你这张脸，没人会不记得。你吃饭了吗？”  
“还没有，我刚练完。”  
“那一起去吃饭吧！”


	4. Chapter 4

莱因哈特刚刚做完力量训练，在休息区接水时看到了杨文里。  
这人是他上周好不容易找到的作者，第一次见面时就拉着莱因哈特做了一场戏。  
酒吧里的那一幕突然浮现出来，莱因哈特感觉自己脸颊发烫，他使劲摇着手里的蛋白粉摇摇杯。  
上次见面杨文里拒绝了莱因哈特修改稿件的提议，甚至主动提出退稿，不过，刚才他约莱因哈特一起吃饭。  
莱因哈特想到自己还没有做有氧训练，不到一秒钟他就打消了继续锻炼的念头。  
“好啊，你等我一下，我去换衣服。”莱因哈特对杨文里说。  
迅速洗了澡，换上工作时的衣服，莱因哈特跟杨文里一起离开了健身房。  
“我现在装束，你应该不会认不出我了吧？”莱因哈特转头对着杨说，抬起手扶了扶眼镜。  
杨侧着头，似乎正在仔细思考他的问题，视线从他的脸移到胸上，“我想，要是我多看几次你穿运动T恤，估计能通过胸肌认出来你了。”  
“啊？”莱因哈特目瞪口呆，完全无法接话，他感觉自己完全不能理解对方的脑回路。  
杨又笑起来，“你今天练的胸，不是吗？”  
“是没错，你怎么知道？”  
“周一，国际练胸日，大多数人都会练胸！”  
“你也是这里的会员吗？”  
“不，我对健身一点兴趣都没有。”  
真的吗？莱因哈特心中有所怀疑，当然，从杨的身材来看，的确不像擅长运动的人，然而上次，仅仅只是听到了我的手机铃声，就问了我是否喜欢健身。  
莱因哈特暗暗摇头，思考再多也不可能得出答案，于是换了个话题说，“去哪里吃饭？”  
“我们走走吧，如果你不介意！”  
“好啊，我就当有氧了！”

莱因哈特今天正好没有开车过来，他跟着杨从晚高峰的大街转过两条小道，走到了河边，两人沿着河堤慢慢走着。  
岸边的樱花开了，莱因哈特感觉夜风凉爽，河面灯光荡漾，拱桥架在上，少有路人穿行。  
眼前的景色他仿佛从没见过，他想不起自己有多久没有这样走在外面了。  
日复一日的工作，往返于公司，健身房和家里，熟悉的街景也只是开车时模糊移动的建筑，等红绿灯时周围密密麻麻的车流。  
室内的空调温度四季适宜，室内的照明光线单调一色，被过滤器净化过的空气，似乎过滤掉了所有生命气息，模糊了人们对季节的感知。  
“春天了啊！”莱因哈特不由得发出感慨。  
“是啊，春天了！”杨文里说。  
两人在河边一条长凳上坐下，拿出路上买的炸鸡和啤酒。  
“你真的不打算考虑一下修改稿子吗？”莱因哈特拉开了手里啤酒罐的拉环，递给杨文里。  
“老实说，我也不是完全不想修改，只是……”  
“太忙了？”莱因哈特见他欲言又止，就替他说完了。  
“其实呢，这几个月，我跟你情况差不多，你不是刚刚被换到了一个不熟悉的岗位吗，我呢，也在做着我不熟悉的事情，不过，不同的是，我缺乏你的那种信心。”  
“对于我之前的杂志，我当然充满了信心，可是，对于现在的这一本，是我完全不熟悉的领域，恐怕你看过的过刊都比我看的多。就算我再有信心，依然对前景有着焦虑和不安。当然，我是不会打退堂鼓的。”  
“为什么？你就从没想过主动放弃吗？”  
“没有，虽说是外部因素造成了我的变动，可是如果我主动放弃，那就意味着我认输了，我是不会认输的。怎么，你想过放弃？”  
“是啊，一直都在想，几个月前我万万没想过事情会发展到今天这个程度。我对于自己要做的事情，一点底气都没有，但我不想敷衍，所以……”杨喝了一大口啤酒。  
“这么说来，上周你其实不是在偷懒？”  
“也算偷懒吧，无所谓了，反正我朋友都认为我懒出了天际。”  
莱因哈特转头看着身边的男人，抬起手揉着稍有些凌乱的黑发，夜色中，他明亮的黑眼睛仿佛闪烁着星光。  
“你没跟他们谈谈吗？”  
“似乎总找不到合适的机会。”  
“会找到机会的，还有我也相信，我们的合作，也会有机会的。”  
莱因哈特注视着转过头对他微笑的杨，笑容温暖安宁。


	5. Chapter 5

编辑部所在的四层小楼楼顶平台。  
莱因哈特站在南面栏杆前，眺望底下不远处的一条小商业街，狭窄的步行街两旁树木茂盛，满眼绿色。他对着底下一个朝这边走来的男人挥挥手，看到对他抬头注意到自己后，招手示意他上来楼顶。  
昨晚跟杨文里在河边散步后，莱因哈特吃过午饭就跑上楼顶来查看情况，平台看起来不常有人上来，不过看得出定期有人打扫，也没有堆放任何杂物，这个平台绝对算得上这栋破旧小楼的加分项了。  
“新编辑部，新规矩吗？室外会议室？”罗严塔尔迈着不疾不徐的步伐，走进了通向屋顶平台的小门。  
“你这个提议采纳了，以后的会都可以在这里开。”莱因哈特迎上去，接过罗严塔尔递给他的咖啡。  
“那么第一次编辑部会议，就咱们两个人。”  
“你能过来这边，我还是挺意外的，罗严塔尔。”  
“咦，我过来这边，应该是你意料之中才对，不是吗？”罗严塔尔不同于常人的异色双眸闪烁着狡黠。  
莱因哈特轻笑一声，“说真的，你为什么愿意过来帮忙？”  
“要听实话吗？”罗严塔尔歪着头，下巴微微抬起，他没有等莱因哈特回答，自顾自说了下去，“我无比期待近距离围观你的失败！”  
“说到失败的故事，难道不是被那些欣赏我的人还有嫉妒我的人添油加醋，几番误传之后的版本更有风味吗？”  
“那我就错过了过程之中的乐趣，观看你错漏百出，急躁焦虑，暴跳如雷的各种表情了。”  
两人一起笑了起来。  
“我很感谢你过来帮忙，要是米达麦亚也……”  
“别想了，他要是跟我一起过来，人力成本就超了。”  
莱因哈特理解地点头，叹了口气，“现在就我们两人，人手终归还是不足。”  
“我听说请病假的奥贝斯坦就要回来了。”  
“你了解他吗？”  
“老编辑，校对能力很强，校对的事情我们就可以省很多心。”  
“很好。其余的人手就找几个兼职编辑吧。”  
“暂时也只好如此了。”  
莱因哈特喝着咖啡，视线飘向临街的大楼，“那边的情况，都还顺利吗？”  
“你突然离开，我们的工作全乱套了，一直加班，多亏米达麦亚稳住阵脚才刚刚走上正轨。”罗严塔尔伸了个懒腰，“啊，我的健身卡到期了都没时间去找寻找新的健身房。”  
莱因哈特想到了什么，他从口袋里掏出昨晚跟杨文里分开时，杨塞给他的几张体验卡，递给罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔接过去看着上面的介绍，“这是你去的那家吗？先说好，如果我也在这里办了卡，你别指望我陪去健身。”  
“我根本就没想过要你一起去，”莱因哈特脱口而出，不过罗严塔尔这家伙特地提出来，他非常不甘心，“不过，你为什么不想跟我一起去？”  
罗严塔尔举起手里的咖啡杯，发现已经喝完了，“健身搭档为了方便彼此辅助，通常最好要么身高相当，要么负重相当，你个子比我矮，负重也比我轻，我能辅助你，你就很难辅助我了。”  
“辅助很难吗？”莱因哈特语气稍显急躁。  
“我深蹲120公斤的时候，你能保护我吗？”  
“可是，吉尔菲艾斯个子也比我高，负重也比我重，他就一直陪我锻炼。”  
“那么，你下次记得好好感谢吉尔菲尔斯，他是真的在陪你。”  
莱因哈特默默记住了，他要问问吉尔菲艾斯对这样的说法是怎么想的，“你为什么要换新健身房？”  
“我办卡向来只办一年，然后去找新的健身房，这样才能遇到更多的美女，还有帅哥，也可以避免被人纠缠。”  
“你还真是来者不拒。”  
“不但不拒，我也会主动出击的，”罗严塔尔举起手里的体验卡，“祝我有销魂的艳遇吧！”他对着莱因哈特笑了笑，接着说，“说回正事，这个杂志你有什么想法？如果我们延续从前的路子，无非也就是维持所剩无几的读者，再撑个一两年。”  
“这一点我也想到了，想要打破目前的局面，必须做出大的改动，新媒体也许是一条出路。”  
“你得考虑到实际情况，公司现在绝对不会支持我们的新项目，我们就算有好的想法，也太难实现了。”  
“我找了一篇不错的稿子，也许可以尝试做成有声读物之类的。”  
“再次提醒你，我们什么资源都没有，还是暂时别想得太远。”  
“我知道我知道，总得有个思考的方向。”  
“啊对了，不如今天下班你带我去这一家看看吧，反正你也要过去。”罗严塔尔笑嘻嘻地对着莱因哈特说。  
“你自己去！”莱因哈特把手里的空咖啡杯塞到罗严塔尔手里，转身朝平台小门走去，“走了，第一次会议结束！”


	6. Chapter 6

编辑部一楼库房，光线不算明亮，弥漫着陈腐纸张和灰尘的气味。  
罗严塔尔站在门口，看了看手里的三明治，决定先不进去。  
库房前部是公司里的各个杂志，成捆成捆的从地上一直堆得老高，后部有几排高大的架子，上面也都摆满了。  
莱因哈特从一个架子后面探头出来说：“罗严塔尔，回来了就赶紧过来帮忙。”  
“先让我把午饭吃了。”罗严塔尔低头看着墙边明显是刚整理好的两摞杂志，“这些都是你一个人整理的？”  
“刚下班你就没了人影，发短信让你中午过来帮忙你也不回复，我只好喊了米达麦亚过来帮忙。”  
“嗨，米达麦亚，好久不见！”罗严塔尔提高了音量。  
“你不用喊了，他已经回去上班了。他刚才跟我说，自从你过来这边，他就没见过你的人影了，”莱因哈特又拿着几本，走到门口，放到其中一摞整理好的上面。“你踩着上班时间回来，还没吃午饭，中午去哪里了？”  
“见我的新男朋友，”罗严塔尔笑着说，“说到这个，要感谢你给我的体验卡，回头我请你吃饭。”  
莱因哈特注意到罗严塔尔脸上回味无穷的笑容，知道绝对不是因为手里那个看起来不怎么新鲜的三明治。“上周才给你的卡，这么快就找到了，你的编辑速度要是能有这么快就更好了。”  
“我可不想夺走米达麦亚在编辑部里速度最快的头衔。”  
“那么这一次，是什么样的人呢？”莱因哈特又一次走向书架。  
“那一身肌肉太漂亮了，饱满，线条分明，脸也十分帅气，有机会了等你去健身房，我带你悄悄围观。”  
“罗严塔尔，我没有丝毫兴趣悄悄围观你的男朋友，再说了，你大可以介绍我们认识，鬼鬼祟祟的行为跟中学生似的。”  
“过阵子吧，我肯定会带来给你们看的。他最近挺忙的，听他自己说还算个小网红，所以我们才抽时间中午见面。”  
“网红？你什么时候也如此爱慕虚荣，找他就图他是个网红？”  
“当然不是，”罗严塔尔兴致高涨，“要我说，这一次可是我前所未有的经历，遇到跟我一样经验丰富，实力相当的家伙。棋逢对手，势均力敌的战斗那可真是惊心动魄，一气呵成！”  
“我不觉得用战斗来比喻很合适。”  
“纯粹是零经验者的看法。”  
“那如果双方都是零经验者，是否也算实力相当呢？”  
罗严塔尔右手抬着下巴，思索了好一会，“相当倒是相当，可是实力从何而来呢？”

“好了，就这些了。帮我搬到我车上去。”莱因哈特指着地上的两摞杂志。  
“不是搬上编辑部？我刚进来的时候就想问，你在这里瞎折腾什么，这些不都有电子存档吗？”  
“很遗憾，存档只有近20年的，以前的丢失了，还好仓库里的过刊都齐全，我清理出来一些多余的，我的作者挺喜欢看，他说现在旧书店里也不好找到了，我准备把这些拿去给他。”  
“你的作者你的作者，容我提醒一句，主编阁下，你们还没签合同，他还不算你的作者。”  
莱因哈特拍了拍手，“肯定能签下来的。”  
罗严塔尔突然俯身凑近，异色双眸盯着莱因哈特的脸，“你是不是爱上他了？”  
莱因哈特推了推眼镜，刚准备张口反驳，突然一时间不知道自己心里是怎么想的。  
还好罗严塔尔打破了短暂的沉默。“奇怪，你怎么突然喜欢起了大叔？”  
“大叔？谁是大叔？”  
“我看过那个杨文里的稿子，他的文笔感觉就是年纪很大的人写的。”  
“比我年纪大这是肯定的，不过看起来最多也就大三四岁。”莱因哈特在心里接着说，至于说是否爱上了，我既不确定自己，也不确定对方。  
莱因哈特继续说，“他让人有点捉摸不定，平时从来不回我短信，打电话大多数时候都是关机，要么就不接，两次见面，感觉又挺微妙。”  
“主编阁下，听你这个描述，这种人你千万要当心，很大的可能他有固定的伴侣，但又想吊你的胃口。”  
“也可能只是纯粹太忙了。”  
罗严塔尔若有所思地摇头，“不如这样，你约他出来，我带上我的男友，咱们来个四人约会，我替你打探打探。”  
“我都不用想就知道这场面得有多尴尬。”  
“那就人再多一点，就说咱们原编辑部聚会，他是有可能合作的作者，过来跟编辑们见见面认识一下，合情合理。我叫米达麦亚带上女朋友，对了，还叫上吉尔菲艾斯，他可以带上你姐姐。”  
莱因哈特叹了口气，“吉尔菲艾斯可以一个人过来。”  
“很好，你先去把人约好，我就筹划起来。”

下班后，莱因哈特决定再次去杨文里家里找他。  
快到的时候，路过一处人行横道，莱因哈特看到路边有个年轻男人，刚准备过马路，看到莱因哈特的车又犹豫着站着不动了。  
莱因哈特把车停下来，挥手让他先过去，小伙子立刻跑了过去，对着驾驶室里的莱因哈特竖了一下大拇指。  
莱因哈特觉得这人太眼熟了，不过一时完全想不起究竟在哪里见过。  
他停车后走到杨文里的公寓楼底下，呼了口气，按下杨文里的房号，做好长时间每人接听的准备，谁知这一次，才响了两声，就传出了杨的声音。  
“你怎么还没回去，快走吧，让我安静一下，不然今晚我又要熬夜了。”  
莱因哈特一下子说不出话，他清了清嗓子说，“杨，是我，莱因哈特。”


	7. Chapter 7

“杨，是我，莱因哈特。”莱因哈特对着门禁对话器说。  
里面立刻传来杨文里惊讶的声音，“啊，抱歉抱歉，我以为是我的同事又来了。晚上好，莱因哈特，有什么事吗？”  
“我在编辑部的仓库里找了一些过刊杂志，就给你拿过来了，你现在方便吗？我给你送上楼？”  
“过刊杂志啊，真是太好了，我正愁最近没什么好看的了，嗯，我……”声音突然沉默，很快又一次响起，“谢谢你给我送书过来，出去喝一杯吧？等我一下，很快就下来。”  
“好——”听见杨文里已经挂断了，莱因哈特自言自语说着。  
莱因哈特走到公寓门外，想到杨文理刚才完全回避了自己给他送书上楼的提议，也没有留给他时间回答是否愿意出去喝一杯。白天罗严塔尔的话突然闪过脑中，“很大的可能他有固定的伴侣……”  
他家里不方便让我去吗？莱因哈特摇摇头，懒得继续深究下去。  
没过几分钟，杨从公寓大门走出来，笑着跟莱因哈特打招呼。莱因哈特从汽车后备箱取出两摞杂志，杨盯着书思索了片刻，又说了一句，“等我一下。”  
莱因哈特看着他把书提进了公寓，大概是放到了保安室之类的地方，很快杨文里又一次走出来，手里还拿了一本。  
两人一起走到一家酒吧，就是他俩第一次见面的那家，今晚莱因哈特才注意到这家酒吧的招牌上画着一只端着茶杯的兔子。  
进门后，杨文里直接走向吧台，莱因哈特继续往里走，来到上次杨坐的那张桌子，坐下来，掏出了手机。  
没过一会儿，他感觉一道阴影落到手机上，抬头看到杨站在桌子前，叹了口气，右手揉着头发，莱因哈特看到桌上没有酒，杨的手里也没有。他抬头微微皱眉疑惑地看着杨。  
“抱歉，我下楼太着急了，忘了带钱包，本来可以移动支付，但我手机也没带。”杨叹了口气说。  
莱因哈特忍不住笑出声了，从沙发上站起来，“你坐吧，我去买。”  
他才走出两步，听见杨在他背后大声说，“我要白兰地，谢谢。”莱因哈特没有回头，举手做了个我知道了的手势。

莱因哈特端着两杯酒回来，杨正在翻看他带过来的杂志。  
莱因哈特看着杨文里端起酒杯喝了一口，视线从书上抬起滑到自己的脸上，于是抬手推了推眼镜。“你为什么特地要去旧书店找这种几十年前的过刊？”  
“这本杂志十年以前还有不少相当有趣的选题，内容新颖大胆，拿来打发时间真是再好不过的选择。”杨指着搁在桌上的杂志。  
莱因哈特最近为了新刊的选题，也翻看了不少过刊来寻找感觉。他细看以往的封面，完全没有最初低俗的感觉，从前的设计符合时代和目标读者的审美，非但不低俗，反而有些前卫。近年来的封面却显得死板僵硬，无功无过，却也乏味至极。  
“正如你所说，近年来的审核越来越严，太多选题根本无法触碰，即便是剩下能做的那些，也必须时刻留意诸多的限制。”  
“完全理解，简直就是戴着镣铐跳舞。”  
两人不约而同举杯碰杯。莱因哈特忍不住想跟杨握手。

莱因哈特又去买了两轮酒，两人就一直聊着。  
“传统媒体遭到了新媒体的巨大冲击，我们的读者数量一路锐减。这几个月我们编辑部因为突发的人事变动，导致三本杂志没有按时出版，结果，这么长的时间，根本就没有一个订阅读者打电话过来问一句。看来，就算现在就停刊，也不会有人在乎。”  
“不过，我觉得如今你做主编，不会这么早就让它停刊的。”  
“你真的对我有信心吗？”  
“是啊，你才接手一个月，就补了这么多功课，从之前一点都不了解，到现在，怎么说呢，我感觉你已经找到了方向。”  
莱因哈特感觉内心一暖，最近他确实十分用功，健身房都去得少多了，当然，这件事纯粹是吉尔菲艾斯的错，都怪他一直在出差。  
本来莱因哈特从没有怀疑过自己，他想做到的事情，一定会想办法做到。  
“嗯，杨，那篇稿子你愿意跟我合作吗？”  
杨文里没有回答，他揉着眼睛，好像突然困意来袭，他轻轻推开面前的空杯子，胳膊放到桌子上，然后额头贴在了胳膊上。  
莱因哈特从好一会之前，就注意到聊天时杨的反应放缓了，似乎有点心不在焉，不过突然这样困倦他还是吓了一跳，于是推了推杨的肩膀，“杨，你怎么了？”  
杨文里抬头，“我困了，我想回家。”  
莱因哈特立刻站起来，走过去扶着杨文里起来，“走，我送你回家。突然这么困，你喝醉了吗？”  
“我吃了安眠药。”  
“什么？你吃了多少？”莱因哈特的心一沉，他不知道这是什么情况。  
“一片。”杨文里无力地说。  
莱因哈特呼了口气，但他毫无经验，不知道吃了安眠药之后能不能喝酒，现在这样子究竟是药效起作用了，还是中毒什么的。  
他扶着杨走到公寓门口，“杨，把钥匙给我，我来开门。”  
杨文里虽说还没睡着，但似乎一下子没有听懂他的话，片刻过后才开始摸索身上的口袋，随后好像稍微清醒了一点，“糟了，我钥匙忘带了。”  
“你有朋友有你家备用钥匙吗？”  
“有。”  
莱因哈特掏出手机递给给杨，“给他打给电话，让他送来。”  
杨文里接过电话，才按了三个数字，就靠着莱因哈特睡着了。  
莱因哈特快速思考了一下，杨文里的朋友他一个都不认识，当然也不能就把他丢在这里，于是，莱因哈特把杨弄上了自己的汽车。


	8. Chapter 8

“咖啡，可以吗？”听见浴室里吹风机的声音停止后，莱因哈特从厨房里问。  
杨文里从浴室走出来，黑发看起来没有昨晚那么蓬乱，不过还有些潮湿显得有点长了。“好啊！”杨说完似乎有些犹豫，接着说，“如果有的话，红茶更好。”  
“啊，原来你喜欢红茶，难怪上次给了我一包红茶味的蛋白粉。”莱因哈特想起杨塞给他的几张体验卡还有一包包装袋皱巴巴的蛋白粉。  
“那个好喝吗？”  
“太难喝了，”莱因哈特不愿回忆那个味道，喝了一口就吐掉了，剩下的全倒了。蛋白粉的口味，莱因哈特从来只选巧克力味的，如果要换口味，那就是双份巧克力味。  
“我估计就很难喝。”  
“家里只有红茶包了。”  
“好。”

杨文里穿着莱因哈特找给他的T恤，挂在瘦削的身上有些大了，他慢悠悠地在客厅里转了一圈，随意看着书架上的书籍和唱片，只是看看，没有碰任何一样东西，然后走到餐桌旁坐下。  
眼前这一幕令莱因哈特有些恍惚，他倒不是没有跟人同住过，但吉尔菲艾斯不一样，他们从小就认识。这两年，莱因哈特习惯了一个人住。  
突然来了个不算熟悉的人，却没有陌生人的尴尬气氛，莱因哈特在厨房里做着简单的早餐，杨安安静静地坐在客厅里，平静的感觉仿佛他们已经共同生活过了很久。  
昨晚莱因哈特把杨文里弄回家也费了点力气，虽说他一路上迷糊不清，到家后倒也还算配合地换了衣服。  
莱因哈特晚上不放心，起来查看了两次，发现杨只是睡熟了，早上也顺利起床，莱因哈特这才放下心来，确定他不是药物中毒或者酒精中毒。  
黑暗中看着熟睡的杨文里，面容放松，然而比他们第一次见面时憔悴多了。  
此刻他坐在窗边的朝阳下，又恢复了活力，莱因哈特感觉心中无比喜悦，不过他清楚，这种平静的日常，根本就是随机出现的奇迹。  
想到这里，莱因哈特嘴角忍不住上扬，然后他注意到杨文里乌黑的大眼睛一直盯着这边，仿佛有话要说。  
“唉，怎么？我脸上是不是有什么东西？”莱因哈特不知道是不是哪里不对。  
“你怎么没戴眼镜？”  
“噢，那个只是装饰品，我视力挺好，只有上班和出门的时候才会戴。”  
“哦——”  
“怎么？不好看吗？”  
“怎么会，你戴不戴都很好看。”

莱因哈特端来两盘吐司和煎蛋，给自己倒了一杯黑咖啡。  
“我好久没吃过早餐了。”杨拿起叉子拨开煎蛋，蛋液流了出来。  
“起床太晚？”  
“是啊，这几个月不是熬夜，就是失眠，起来的时候都直接吃午饭了。”  
“工作压力还是很大吗？”  
“稍微好了一点，只是稍微。”  
“你一个人住吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你有女朋友吗，男朋友？”  
“没有……你呢？”  
“没有。”  
杨坐在椅子上伸了个懒腰，随后起身走到厨房，又往马克杯里接了一杯开水，提起茶包抖动了几下。  
“对了，昨晚在酒吧我本来想问你，结果你正好睡着了，周末我们编辑部要办个聚会，你也来玩玩吧，认识一下我们的编辑，反正以后也会合作。”  
“算了，我不喜欢聚会，等我们确定合作后，再认识编辑也不迟。”  
“那好吧，以后再说。”莱因哈特端着杯子喝了一大口咖啡，然后悄悄朝着咖啡杯里叹了口气。

莱因哈特比往常提前了一些出门，打算先把杨文里送到他朋友的家，然后再去上班。  
到了地方停车，杨文里下车后绕到驾驶室外，莱因哈特放下车窗玻璃。  
“昨晚，真不好意思，太麻烦你了。”杨文里又抬手挠着头发。  
“没事，不过你下次再吃药，记得别喝酒了。”  
“好，我希望不要再吃药了。再联系。”杨说完转身走开。  
莱因哈特目送他走了几步，想起来点事，立刻喊住他，“杨，等一下。”  
杨文里听见后又转回来。莱因哈特从钱包拿出钱递出去，“你什么都没带，万一没找到你朋友，就给我打电话。”  
杨犹豫了一下，伸手接过了钱，“谢谢，我会还你的。”

莱因哈特看着杨文里走出了视野，升起车窗玻璃，他没有立刻发动汽车，打算等十分钟，如果杨的朋友不在家，他肯定会出来的。  
莱因哈特掏出手机，看到先寇布教练的健身视频更新了，刚点开看，突然想起昨晚快到杨文里家的路口，碰到那个过马路的小伙子为什么那么眼熟了，那人长得很像视频里先寇布身后的一个教练。  
视频还没看完，他突然听见有人敲车窗玻璃，还以为是杨没有找到人，抬头一看，居然是罗严塔尔，正在打手势示意他解锁车门。  
罗严塔尔拉开副驾驶车门坐进去，扣好安全带，“主编阁下，这是来接我上班的吗？”  
“你想得美。”  
“那你怎么会在这里？”  
“这问题该我问你好吧，你怎么会在这里？”莱因哈特收起手机，扣好安全带，发动了汽车。  
“我昨晚在男朋友家里过的夜。”  
“我送一个朋友过来。”  
“对了，莱因哈特，昨天我提议周末的聚会办不成了，你不用去约你的作者了。”  
反正也没约到，莱因哈特心里想，不过不用说出来。“约不约我的作者，我们也可以聚会。”  
“不，换个方式聚会，周末我们要加班，中午米达麦亚过来，具体情况我们开会时说。”


	9. Chapter 9

先寇布把房门拉开一半，盯着外面的杨文里愣了几秒钟，才把门完全打开放他进去。  
杨换了拖鞋，直接走到客厅沙发前，一屁股坐下去，抬起腿侧身倒在沙发上。  
“我去做早餐，你吃吗？”先寇布站在茶几前，俯视着杨。  
“我吃过了。”  
“今天这是什么情况，你这么早跑到我家来，还吃过早餐，甚至还洗了澡，我是不是见鬼了？”  
“红茶，谢谢。”  
“知道了。”  
“最好加点白兰地。”  
“一大清早，我是不会给你酒的。我给你打一杯思慕雪吧。”  
“不要！”

先寇布一手端着一大盘炒蛋配了两块米饼，另一手端着一杯红茶，都搁到茶几上。  
他盯着躺在沙发上一直保持侧躺的杨，见对方没有反应，抬脚推了推他的小腿。“起来，给我挪点位置。”  
杨文里慢悠悠地爬起来，端起茶几上热气腾腾的茶杯，喝了一口。  
先寇布在他身边坐下，拿起胡椒瓶往炒蛋上撒了一些，突然凑近杨的头发嗅了嗅，“你换洗发水了？这味道一点都不适合你。”  
“我搞砸了。”  
“什么？我的视频吗？”  
“你现在满脑子只有你的视频。”  
“还有一点点空间留给我的男朋友。”  
“哪一个？”  
“刚找的，你要是早来几分钟，就能见到他了。”  
杨文里心不在焉地点点头，低头看看手里的杯子，已经空了。先寇布放下餐盘，从杨手里拿过杯子，走去厨房加了一杯水，回来递到杨手里。  
“我跟不上你跳跃的思维，麻烦你从头开始讲好吗？”

“昨晚我留宿在人家家里。”  
“什么？亚典波罗走后你又跑出去了？”  
“我就想去喝了几杯，但是忘了我吃了安眠药，喝了酒就睡着了，又没带家里的钥匙，结果就被带去了人家家里，所以我才一大清早来你家拿我的备用钥匙。”  
先寇布放下已经吃光的餐盘，抽出一张餐巾纸擦嘴，然后转头，严肃地看着杨文里，“杨，你在吃安眠药？”  
杨文里微微点头，一时间没有说话，先寇布接着说，“很抱歉，杨，这几个月我太忽略你的感受了。”  
杨突然转头，微微有些惊讶，盯着先寇布。  
“亚典波罗跟我说过几次你的状况，我只是没想到居然这么严重。我们确实给了你太多压力，最近我也在思考，打算改变视频的形式，我们的工作方式也会做出一些调整，你的工作量会大大减轻。”  
“啊——只是减轻吗？我以为我不用做了。”  
“杨，我们一直都很需要你，你千万不要放弃。我相信你也熬过了前期的不适应。做好准备吧，接下来我们会强制你更多参与我们的录制，也需要你来出谋划策。不过你放心，不会再让你一个人熬夜了。”  
杨文里盯着杯子里暗红色的茶水，“我考虑一下，也许可以试试。”

“洗发水！”  
“什么？”  
“你昨晚留宿在人家家里，所以这不是你的洗发水，你有没有……？”  
“先寇布，在你眼里，我有这么禽兽吗？”  
“不，在我眼里，你一点都不禽兽，但我不知道对方是否禽兽啊。”  
杨文里噗嗤一声笑了，头往后仰，靠着沙发靠背，“说到禽兽啊，他穿西装戴眼镜的模样，还真的挺衣冠禽兽。”  
“嗯，我有点跟不上你的思路，你这是夸人，还是骂人？”  
“当然是夸。我挺着迷他那个样子。”  
“噢，原来你喜欢这种类型。他是什么人啊？”  
“我的编辑，哦，不对，目前还不是。”  
“这么巧，我的新男友也编辑。”  
杨靠着沙发转动脑袋盯着先寇布，“奇怪，你怎么会遇到编辑？”  
“健身房新来的，我告诉你，他的肌肉线条相当不错，当然，也只是业余水准，爱好者里面算顶尖的，运动能力不俗，我打算让他尝试参加我们的视频录制。”  
“原来，你这是找了个劳动力？”  
“当然不是，那家伙跟我一样，我俩第一次对视，就都清楚了对方是怎样的人，果然不出所料，身材容貌赏心悦目，最关键的一点，什么姿势都玩得开。倒是你的那个编辑，你投稿的老古董杂志，主编是个什么样的老古董啊？”  
“不是什么老古董，他挺年轻的，估计比还我小好几岁。”  
“那你喜欢他？”  
“唉，我没戏了。一切都搞砸了。”  
“原来是说这回事。为什么？就因为昨晚在人家家里过夜吗？”  
杨文里认真的点头。  
“你什么事都爱往坏处想，所以有这种想法也正常，可是你想，如果他真的反感你，昨晚把你扔在酒吧不管，不就完事了，你说你在酒吧里就睡着了，他费力把你带回他家，早上还把你送过来，我完全看不出他很嫌弃你。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然了，你自己一点感觉都没有吗？

“上个月，他突然找到我，其实第一次见面，我就喜欢上他了，不过这几个月，视频的事情一直让我心烦意乱，他当时找我签约，我拒绝了。”  
“为什么拒绝？签约后不是有更多见面的机会吗，方便继续发展啊？”  
“我正是害怕以后有更多的见面机会才拒绝的。我不确定会有怎样的发展，担心接触多了，我……我会吓到他。如果那时候工作还没完成，就太尴尬了。”  
“杨，你真的想太多了，脚还没有迈出第一步，脑子已经不知道想到了多久以后的事情，可是，谁又能知道明天会发生什么呢。”  
“昨晚的事情之后，他肯定会觉得我这个人很古怪，大概也不会再找我合作了吧。”杨准备又一次倒在沙发上，先寇布挡住了他，推着他坐直。  
“他知道他喜欢什么吗？”  
“喜欢你……”  
“什么？”  
“他喜欢看你的视频。”  
先寇布摩挲着下巴，“这样的话，这个周日我们准备拍一段新视频，先说好，你必须过来全程参与。”  
杨犹豫地点点头，不过随即说，“也许会迟到一会会。”  
先寇布懒得纠缠这一点，“这次我打算让我的男朋友参与试试看，他说他的杂志会对我们做一个采访，是一本很新的时尚杂志，名字我忘了。你就约你的编辑过来玩玩吧。”  
“等等，我还没告诉过他，我们认识。”  
“正好，给他个惊喜。”  
“我已经没脸联系他了。”  
先寇布白了他一眼，“你这几个月躲着我们的厚脸皮，约他多少次都没问题吧。不过，你要实在开不了口，把他的电话号码给我，我打给他请他过来玩，就没问题了吧。”  
“算了，我自己打吧！”


	10. Chapter 10

编辑部楼顶平台。  
“这里真不错，室外会议室。”米达麦亚靠着平台边缘的栏杆，拿着平板电脑检查采访流程。  
“季节限定，过几个月进入了炎热夏季后，我才没兴趣上来暴晒。还有，天气限定。”罗严塔尔在第一次室外会议后，就从楼下的编辑部搬了一张小桌子上来，方便放点东西，此时桌上放着三杯咖啡。

“你俩究竟在策划什么？秘密安排好了会议。”莱因哈特大步迈进平台的小门。  
“息怒，主编阁下，这次是米达麦亚的事。”罗严塔尔摊开双手。  
“是杂志的事，莱因哈特，我打算周日去采访罗严塔尔的男朋友。”米达麦亚放下了平板电脑，面对莱因哈特。  
“等一下等一下，”莱因哈特摆手拒绝了罗严塔尔递给他的咖啡，严肃的视线滑过罗严塔尔，落到米达麦亚脸上。“我这才离开了多久，我们的杂志就已经沦落到去采访罗严塔尔的男朋友了吗？”  
“啊……”米达麦亚快速瞟了罗严塔尔一眼，面对莱因哈特质疑的目光，“他男朋友是健身达人，制作的视频订阅量还不错，我记得，你挺喜欢看他的视频。”  
莱因哈特脸上的怒色迅速流失，冰蓝色的眼睛微微瞪大，看着罗严塔尔，“你的男朋友，难道是先寇布？”  
“是啊，我没提过他的名字吗？我记得我说了他是小网红，视频我没看过。”  
“莱因哈特，你的手机铃声就是他视频里截取的。”米达麦亚说。  
“多谢提醒，米达麦亚，我知道自己用的什么手机铃声。”  
“手机铃声？我怎么没听过？”  
“上班时间静音。”  
“莱因哈特，原来你喜欢先寇布，那你的作者呢？”罗严塔尔故作惊讶地问。  
“你不用担心，罗严塔尔，我对你的男朋友没兴趣，只不过觉得他的视频对健身新人还比较友好，干货挺多。”还有就是，他的声音挺好听的，莱因哈特没有说出后面一半。  
不知怎的，他想到这里，脑中不由得浮现出了杨文里，他从注意到自己很喜欢听杨说话，上次跟杨聊起文学杂志的时候，莱因哈特感觉特别可靠。可惜，此刻他没时间多想。  
“作者，什么作者？这段时间到底发生了多少事情，为什么没人给我更新一下信息？”米达麦亚抱怨地说。  
“够了，你们能不能抓紧时间开会说正事？”莱因哈特瞪着两人，不过眼中没有怒气。  
罗严塔尔再一次把咖啡递给莱因哈特，这一次他伸手接了，罗严塔尔走到米达麦亚身边，凑近他小声说，“晚点我告诉你。”  
“罗严塔尔！”

米达麦亚清了清嗓子，赶紧说，“之所以安排这次的采访，因为昨天罗严塔尔告诉我，先寇布邀请他参与视频录制，我了解了一下情况，认为他们符合我们杂志的内容，正好趁这次机会我们过去采访。”  
莱因哈特思索着点点头，“米达麦亚，这个选择不错，内容的确符合，先寇布的视频有一定的流量，对我们也会有一定的带动。流程安排呢？”  
“本周日，在先寇布的工作室。他们早上先热身做准备，我打算我们也早上过去，看一看环境，在他们录制期间可以沟通一下采访的问题，还有环境拍照，等录制完成后，我们在做采访和人物拍照。不过，录制所需时间那边说不好预估，我们估计会待到晚上。”  
“我没问题，哦对了，别忘了联系吉尔菲艾斯，他又出差了。”莱因哈特说。  
“联系过了，他说周六可以结束工作赶回来，周日过去没有问题。”米达麦亚查看了一下平板电脑后说。  
“很好，那就这样，有改动的话及时通知。”  
“好的，主编，到时候帮我看看采访稿。”米达麦亚笑着说。  
“没问题，米达麦亚，不过现在你是主编了。”  
“你们现在都是主编了，我什么时候才能当上主编。”罗严塔尔长叹一口气。  
“可能当上主编之前你先成了网红。”米达麦亚说。

“主编，我还有个想法。”罗严塔尔语气突然严肃起来。  
“什么？”莱因哈特喝着咖啡，已经转身看向那条没什么行人的商业街。  
“我突然想到，他们的工作室制作视频，那么应该有录音和编辑的设备，这一次我也去打探一下情况，如果合适的话，主编，你要不要考虑一下，趁着这次机会，咱们还可以拓展其他的合作，正好解决我们缺乏新媒体设备的难题。”  
莱因哈特立刻转身，“好主意，罗严塔尔，还好你还想着我们的杂志，不然你又是去参加健身视频，又是为米达麦亚介绍选题，我都以为你忘了我的杂志了。”  
罗严塔尔摊开双手，对着米达麦亚说：“米达麦亚，你瞧瞧，我主动跟着他过来了，他居然这样不信任我，我实在太委屈了。”  
米达麦亚示意罗严塔尔过去，小声说，“快告诉我，那个作者是怎么回事？”  
“我先下楼去了，你俩都给我早点回去上班。”莱因哈特说完朝门口走去。


	11. Chapter 11

周日上午，莱因哈特开车前往位于市郊的工作室。  
坐在副驾驶的吉尔菲艾斯正在笔记本电脑上挑选照片，“莱因哈特，你今天话好少，连音乐都没有开。”  
“哼……”莱因哈特双手捏紧方向盘，“为什么偏偏是今天？”  
红发年轻人转头，看着自己的朋友，“你说采访？这个不是早就安排好时间了吗？你今天有事？”  
“我知道采访早就定好了时间，只不过……”莱因哈特叹了口气，“昨晚我的作者给我打电话了，我看到号码时都吓了一跳，这是他第一次打电话给我。”  
“嗯？”  
“他约我今天出去。”  
“那你……”  
“我当然拒绝了，已经安排好的工作，我怎么可能临时放鸽子，所以……只好拒绝了。”  
“太不巧了，今天大概一整天都没空，米达麦亚说估计今天会弄到很晚。他约你有什么事吗？”  
“我说了今天我要加班后，他就没有具体说了，好像说要还我钱。”  
“还钱？手机转给你不就好了吗？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，”莱因哈特提高了音调，“这当然只是借口。”  
“抱歉，莱因哈特，实在太好笑了，”吉尔菲艾斯捂着嘴笑着说，“什么样的人才想得出这么傻的借口，我真想早点见见他。”  
我也想早点见他。莱因哈特心想，他打开了车载广播，决定忘掉这次遗憾的错过，打起精神完成今天的工作。

伊谢尔伦工作室，旧厂房改建而成，红砖外墙看起来有些年头。  
进门后，莱因哈特发现里面完全看不到曾经工厂的影子，一整间宽敞的长方形房间，左边留空，几块不同材质的地面上标志了各种记号。  
右边的区域不紧不松地摆放着各种器械，其中有不少是莱因哈特在市中心的健身房里从没见过的。  
往前走了一半，左手空地的墙壁上钉满了抱石，虽说这里的空间并不是特别高，不过墙壁经过特殊设计凸凹不平。  
他们一直走到顶头的墙，打开一扇极不显眼的小门，里面全然另一番景象。  
莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯一进门，已经到了的米达麦亚立刻看到了他们，他和罗严塔尔，还有先寇布和莱因哈特在路上见过的那个小伙子，一起过来迎接他们。  
米达麦亚对着先寇布介绍道，“这位是我们的主编莱因哈特，这位是独立摄影师吉尔菲尔斯，他一直跟我们杂志合作。”  
先寇布依次跟两人握手，“欢迎来到伊谢尔伦。”他指着身边的同事继续说，“这位是亚典波罗。我们先去热身准备，你们随意，我已经带米达麦亚主编熟悉过这里的环境了。”  
“我们这边也来准备。”米达麦亚说。

莱因哈特目送先寇布，亚典波罗和罗严塔尔三人转身朝着房门右手靠墙的器械区走去。  
刚走出两步，身穿宽松无袖运动T恤的先寇布，弯起右臂，对身边的罗严塔尔展示自己的饱满鼓胀的肱二头肌，得意洋洋地问，“大不大？”  
罗严塔尔没有低头看，只是转头注视着先寇布的眼睛，严肃地说，“这种问题，通常不是在床上问的吗？”  
先寇布张着嘴的笑容一时呆住了，他左手边的亚典波罗突然爆发出响亮的笑声，“哈哈，先寇布，你也有今天，终于有人来终结你这种自恋的问题了。”  
先寇布耸耸肩，也爽朗地笑起来，胳膊肘对着罗严塔尔的肋骨顶过去，罗严塔尔灵活地侧身躲开。  
莱因哈特他们三人彼此对视了一眼，忍了一会也轻轻笑起来。  
此时莱因哈特心里冒出了一个小小的疑问，先寇布看起来跟视频里没什么差异，一定要说的话，比视频里显得更壮一些，可是他的声音，怎么跟视频里一点都不像呢？

这个正方形的房间，靠远处墙壁三分之一空间，布置成了拍摄的场地，周围摆着一些灯架，正面架着照相机，还有两大块写着动作和要领的白板。舞台正面两三米开外有三张桌子拼在一起，上面搁着两台电脑。  
先寇布他们热身结束后，就直接开始了录制。吉尔菲艾斯独自一人去取景拍照，从工作室的外部，到外面那个大房间，之后还要在拍摄区拍摄一些录制之中的照片。莱因哈特跟米达麦亚交流了一下采访的问题。先寇布他们的视频拍摄进展格外顺利。  
很快，时间已过正午，于是先寇布他们停下吃点东西，休息一下。  
大家搬来折叠椅，在房间后部摆成了一个圈，中间一张桌子上放了一些运动饮料和普通饮料，还有一些方便取用的食物和水果。  
莱因哈特注意到先寇布和亚典波罗两人拿着自己的餐盒，吃着提前准备好的食物。  
莱因哈特没什么胃口，只拿了一瓶咖啡喝。  
米达麦亚准备好了录音笔，把自己拟好的问题大致讲了一遍，先寇布一边吃饭一边随意回答了一些，米达麦亚也根据他的回答，准备过后再对问题作出调整和补充。

已经吃完的亚典波罗见先寇布不打算继续讲了，于是对他说，“喂，先寇布，我看大家都是同龄人，如果有兴趣的话，我们下次组织一个体能对战吧！”  
“这个提议不错啊，新媒体VS传媒媒体的对决。”先寇布说。  
“如果说是这样的分组，显然就太不公平了，你们那边都是专业人士。”米达麦亚说。  
亚典波罗还没张口说话，就先笑了起来，“我们这边要是带上学长，吃亏的就是我们。”  
先寇布转头放低声音问亚典波罗，“他人呢？我不是让你早上打电话喊他起来吗？”  
“我打过了，他也接了，说起床后就过来。”  
坐在莱因哈特身边的吉尔菲艾斯凑近，轻声说，“先寇布的声音怎么跟视频里的不大一样？”  
莱因哈特对着他点点头，“我一进来就注意到了。”  
坐在桌子对面的先寇布注意到了两人异样的表情，有些困惑地对着莱因哈特问，“嗯，有什么问题吗？”  
罗严塔尔倒是听见了吉尔菲艾斯的话，他看起来明显有些疲惫，果然重复的录制消耗了大量的体力，懒洋洋地就转头对先寇布说，“他们有点好奇，你的声音跟视频里不大一样。”  
“噢，你们听出来了，视频的声音是我们老大配的……”  
亚典波罗打断了先寇布的话，“学长终于来了！”


	12. Chapter 12

莱因哈特扭上手里瓶装咖啡的盖子，伸手把空瓶子放到椅子腿旁边的地上。  
他看到先寇布坐在椅子上直起身子，笑着看向门口，亚典波罗起身把自己的椅子往旁边挪了挪，又拉过一把椅子放在身边。  
“给大家介绍一下，我们工作室的老大杨文里。”先寇布说。  
“啊！”发出惊呼的是罗严塔尔。  
米达麦亚一直转头注视着刚刚进来的人，吉尔菲艾尔看了一眼后立刻转对着莱因哈特低声问，“是他吗？”  
莱因哈特点点头。  
“咦，怎么？你们认识吗？”亚典波罗疑惑地问。  
杨文里往里走了几步，环顾坐着的一圈人，看到莱因哈特时他愣住了，不过随即恢复了步伐，在亚典波罗给他搬来的椅子上坐下，正好面对莱因哈特，表情稍微有点意外，又似乎恍然大悟。  
“嗯，我和莱因哈特主编已经认识了。”杨对亚典波罗说。  
先寇布立刻转头，“难道就是你投稿杂志的主编？”  
罗严塔尔拍了拍先寇布的胳膊，“我和莱因哈特不久前调动了岗位，之前都在时尚杂志。”  
接下来的谈话莱因哈特没有听见了。

很快先寇布宣布休息时间结束，拍摄工作继续进行。  
米达麦亚独自来到房间一角戴上耳机，用平板电脑整理采访稿。  
莱因哈特坐在椅子上没有动，吉尔菲艾斯陪他着坐了一会，站起身一只手按着他的肩膀，“我去拍照了。”莱因哈特微微点头。  
一圈空椅子只剩下了两个人。  
“嘿，想出去走走吗？这附近有个地方，很适合看日落。”杨文里打破了沉默。  
“日落，现在去看是不是有点早？”莱因哈特抬手看表。  
“好像是有点早，”杨抬手挠着头发。  
莱因哈特笑了，“走，去看吧。”

出了工作室，两人往北走，没走一会儿就到了山脚，盘山小路有些泥泞湿滑，莱因哈特估计他到了后下过一阵雨，此时雨已经停了。  
山路平缓，两旁树木高大，头顶树冠遮蔽，一路上有几分清冷。两人默默地踩着地上堆积的落叶走着。  
来到山顶，一片平坦开阔的草地，远处一条河流绕着矮丘的三面流过，蓝色镶嵌云朵之间，  
雨后的阳光透过厚厚云层之间的缝隙，圣光一般撒下。暖风抚过，莱因哈特感觉身上暖洋洋的。  
莱因哈特在岩石裸露的草地上走了一圈，来到面朝城市的那边，杨文里已经在一条长凳上坐下了。  
“我们第一次在酒吧见面的时候，你是在躲亚典波罗？”莱因哈特站在长凳后面问。  
“是的。”  
“我送你去拿备用钥匙的地方是先寇布家？”  
“是的。”  
“难怪那天早上你走后，我碰到了罗严塔尔。”

莱因哈特慢慢绕到前面，在杨文里身边坐下，耳边风声呼啸。  
也许是因为今天他第一次从另一个角度观察自己一直生活的城市，也许是因为眼前开阔的景色，也许只是因为这一个月来的奇妙相遇，莱因哈特突然有了打算。  
莱因哈特从不畏惧挑战，只是，这一个月来杨文里那种不动声色的退缩，令他有些不知所措，仿佛每次都找不到出击的机会。就在此刻，他看到了机会。  
他打算表白，他没有想过可能听到对方怎样的回答，此刻他也不打算考虑。  
“嗯……”莱因哈特刚刚开口。  
“莱因哈特……”杨文里突然打断了他的话。  
莱因哈特转头，注视杨明亮的眼睛。  
“我……抱歉，一直以来我没什么信心，所以没有告诉你视频配音的事。”  
“嗯，完全理解，我调动岗位的头几天也跟你有着同样的感觉。”  
“认识你之后，我看到了你对于陌生的事情，对未来全都无所畏惧，我真的非常羡慕你。”  
“我也是想方设法鼓励自己，截取视频做铃声，我就是在给自己打气。换了岗位的第一天就看到了你的稿子，让我对新杂志充满了信心。杨，我想问你……”  
“不！”  
“啊！”莱因哈特心脏一沉，他没想到自己话还没有说完，杨就直接拒绝了。  
“莱因哈特，我今天不想跟你谈工作，不想谈稿子。我也不想继续纠结无法预知的明天，所以我今天想说，莱因哈特，我喜欢你！”

太突然了，莱因哈特完全愣住了，原来杨文里刚才误以为他又要提起稿子签约的事情。虽说他听到杨文里的话，心中充满喜悦，却也夹杂着一丝难以言说的感觉，仿佛错失了先机。  
“杨文里，你太狡猾了。”  
“啊！”杨一脸茫然。  
“你不是一直在逃避吗？为什么会突然表白？我……我刚想……”  
“不逃避的时候，我也是很会挑选时机的！”  
莱因哈特什么都不想再说了，此时此刻，他只想吻他，他手指插进杨文里的浓密的黑发，把他的头揽向自己，就像两人第一次见面做戏的时候，杨揽着他的头一样。突然他想到了什么，另一只手准备摘下眼镜。  
“别取。”杨说。  
“唉？可能会顶到你。”  
杨文里凑近莱因哈特的耳朵，“你戴着眼镜的样子会让我兴奋！”  
杨说话时的热气喷到莱因哈特的耳朵后，他感觉自己脸颊发烧，捏着眼镜的手甚至有些颤抖，一时间不知道该做什么，心脏砰砰直跳，然后他凑近了。  
就在此时，杨文里的手机响了。  
“啊，抱歉，打断一下，”杨从莱因哈特的胳膊底下钻出去，起身掏出了手机，挂断后，他说，“啊，他们居然已经录完了，喊我们回去庆功。”  
杨说完转身准备下山。  
莱因哈特还坐在长凳上，难以平静，“杨文里，等等，你不能就这么走了。”  
“起来走了，回去还有一段路呢！”  
“喂——”  
“时间还多的是。”  
莱因哈特笑了，起身几大步跟上去，在心里默默地说，是啊，时间还多的是！

完


	13. 番外

莱因哈特回到办公室，气鼓鼓地把会议资料扔到桌上，周末加了两天班已经令他心烦，周一下午去总部大楼，更是叫他恼火。  
罗严塔尔看到他进门，从电脑屏幕上抬头，伸了个懒腰说，“又挨批评了。”  
“哼！”莱因哈特才不是因为批评心情不好，他站在桌旁窗前，看着窗外不远处一排待拆的破旧楼房，只觉得格外刺眼，就像他手头的这本刊物，还没有停刊，短时间内又很难提升销量。  
会议上，领导表扬了米达麦亚他们杂志的销量有所上升，这得益于之前的策划，刊登了罗严塔尔网红男友的采访，带来的效果比预期更好。莱因哈特心里清楚，他需要时间来慢慢改善现状，但就是忍不住着急，急切想要开拓新的方向。  
“主编，有人找你，在楼顶。”罗严塔尔说。  
“在楼顶？什么人？”  
“作者。”  
莱因哈特转头盯着罗严塔尔，其实并没有看他，他有些意外，往常有作者过来一般都会提前预约，而且也都是在编辑部里接待一下，今天下午他出去开了个会，怎么会有人去楼顶等他？  
“你再磨蹭一会就要下班了，你是打算留作者吃晚饭吗？要知道，现在咱们编辑部可没这个经费。”  
莱因哈特转身出门，走上楼梯才想起自己开会时就口渴了，刚才应该喝口水再出来。他走进平台的小门，发现站在栏杆前的人居然是杨文里，他有点不敢相信，杨文里从没来他的编辑部，不知道今天怎么突然跑了过来，他不由得加快了脚步，杨靠着栏杆正在专注地看着手里的kindle，他走上前从后面一把搂住他，凑到耳边问，“你怎么来了？”  
杨文里身体一僵，急着想要挣脱开，又想转过身，“喂，放开，会不会有人上来？”  
“不会，这里是我编辑部专属的会议场所，”莱因哈特说，把怀里的人搂得更紧了，“你自己送上门，就别想跑了。”  
“先放开我，有东西给你。”  
莱因哈特疑惑地松了手，杨文里转身，把手里的kindle放到小桌上，从桌上拿起一个纸杯递给莱因哈特，“我给你送咖啡来了。”  
莱因哈特感激地接过咖啡，大喝了一口，杨文里又指着桌上的小盒子，“还有杏仁蛋糕。”  
“你让罗严塔尔不告诉我，是你来了吗？”  
“没有啊，我来的时候你开会去了，我本想出去转转再过来，他就让我上楼来等你。”  
莱因哈特心想，也许是罗严塔尔看到他开会回来脸色难看，就想给他一个惊喜吧。  
“你不是说回家赶稿，怎么又跑出来闲逛？”莱因哈特知道自己这话说的有点不公平，杨其实很少出门，但他刚才开会带来的窝火感觉还没过去，又加上周六早晨，他跟杨文里说周末两天他需要加班看稿，杨居然就说要回自己家去，莱因哈特表示自己只是待在家里看稿，杨说他要回家赶稿，对于这个理由，莱因哈特竟然无法反驳，毕竟杨拖稿已经有一阵了。  
“我想来见你啊。”杨文里似乎心情很不错。“我来的路上，路过一家看起来不错的小店，我喝了一杯茶，顺便给你买了咖啡和蛋糕。”  
莱因哈特喝光了咖啡，虽然很不情愿，但手头还有一点工作要完成，“我先下去了，你要不要下去坐坐，等我下班。”  
“不了，我就在这里看书。”  
“好，对了，今晚去我家。”  
“嗯，除非你要加班。”  
“加班你也要陪我。”莱因哈特在杨文里脸颊上亲了一下，拿着空咖啡杯，转身走向平台小门。

两人吃了晚饭回到家里，莱因哈特拿起遥控器，放下客厅沙发前的投影屏幕，随便找了一部电影开始播放，他打开一瓶红酒，倒了两杯端过来，杨文里已经坐在沙发上，他递给杨一杯，一口喝光了自己杯子里的酒，把酒杯放在茶几上，然后枕着杨的膝盖，躺在沙发上。  
“你什么时候交稿啊？”莱因哈特盯着杨的眼睛问。  
“休息时间，不谈工作。”杨文里盯着屏幕，手揉着莱因哈特的金发。  
“我也不想谈，只是今天又开会，我恨不得早点改善现在的销量。”  
“你自己也知道，这事着急也没用。”  
“我知道啊，可是我忍不住。还有啊，你的稿子也拖了一阵子了。”  
“别催我，不然我又要躲起来了。”  
莱因哈特想起了第一次跟杨文里见面时的情景，杨当时就在酒吧里躲着催稿人，跟他假装接吻的恋人，当然，那次他俩没有接吻。莱因哈特想到这里，伸手勾着杨的脖子，杨顺势弯下身子，一吻结束，他继续说，“下次我在家里加班，你不准跑了。”  
“可是我喜欢窗边的桌子。”杨文里委屈地说。  
“我也喜欢。”  
“那就没办法了。”  
“好吧好吧，下次让给你。”  
杨文里喝光了自己杯子里的酒，放下酒杯，然后拉着莱因哈特的睡衣，“你起来。”  
莱因哈特爬起来，一头雾水，顺着杨拉扯他的力道，结果发现自己跨坐在杨身上，他来不及拒绝这个姿势，杨伸手从茶几上拿起莱因哈特的眼镜，给他戴上，然后凑到莱因哈特耳边说，“说点让你高兴的事。”  
“什么？”  
“我交稿！那么，现在，我可以提要求了吗？”  
“不行！”莱因哈特大喊，他在想以后该如何面对“我交稿！”这几个字啊。


End file.
